This invention pertains to a bird feeder and especially the type known as wild bird feeders and essentially comprises the combination thereof with a post and means to attach the feeder to the upper end of the post. The present inventor is the owner of U.S. Design Pat. No. 299,568, dated Jan. 24, 1989. After completing the same and finding that it was desirable to connect the feeder to the upper end of a preferably tubular post of suitable height and diameter, it occurred to the applicant that, in addition to suspending such a feeder from a cord attached to overhead means, it also would be desirable to arrange means to connect the feeder to the upper end of a post.
One advantage of connecting the feeder to the upper end of a post is that many feeders are molested by squirrels and, if a post offers no means by which the squirrel may climb the post, the feeder is relatively safe from being reached by a squirrel and, hence, the present invention was conceived by the applicant to form a suitable attaching means for the purpose described.
Especially in the art of connecting rods, tubes and the like, it has long been known that compressible and expansible means can be used to effect suitable sealing between the telescoping members, whether a rod or tube, and threaded means have been provided to effect appropriate squeezing of annular circular members between the means to be connected and thereby effect a seal. Typical examples found in the prior art are represented by the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,038,834--Bloom Sept. 17, 1912 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,479--Parker April 7, 1942 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,778--Herold May 20, 1947 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,556--Stone Jan. 3, 1950